Zeldapedia:Temple of Courage/Suggestions
Voting templates Rules :Note: This section is subject to change! * You can vote and/or suggest a fight only if you have performed at least 50 mainspace edits; otherwise, your votes and/or suggestions will be removed. To check your edit count, and enter your name. * You must be active for at least one week before you can vote and/or suggest. * No suggesting fights for other users * No more than eight suggestions per week * 1 support column * Signed on users only * If a character fought recently, don't suggest him/her in a fight for at least two weeks. * No talk templates * Sign your suggestions/votes/comments with ~~~~. * Don't vote for your own suggestion; you automatically vote for it if you suggest it. * No duplicate fights (unless it hasn't happened in more than a year) * All fight suggestions will be archived after a new fight is selected. * A user can only suggest one fight per week (for example, you may not suggest 3 fights at one time) * Don't suggest the same fight 2 weeks in a row. * Add the battle participants in alphabetical order. * Post your suggestion at the bottom of the page. * Post WHY you support/oppose. * You can remove your own suggestion, but you may not post a new suggestion until next week. Suggestions Impa vs. Sahasrahla Okay, bet yer all getting sick of this now? Well a user said I should resuggest it and after thinking it over I hope I've improved it. In Ocarina of Time, Impa is an important figure in Kakariko Village. She opened the Sheikah village to everyone and allows people to take refuge there. Sahasrahla is the elder of Kakariko Village, also an important figure. They share a connection with the various Sages; Impa is the Sage of Shadow and Sahasrahla is a descendant of them. They have connections to Princess Zelda; Impa, in all of her appearances, is Zelda's nursemaid. Sahrasrahla is an acquaintance of Zelda as she instructs Link to consult him on how to defeat Agahnim. Both of them aid Link in his quest significantly; Impa, in OoT, teaches him Zelda's Lullaby and gives him the Shadow Medallion when she ascends to Sage, in AoL she gives him the Crystals and tells him the legend of the sleeping Zelda and what he must do on his quest. Sahasrahla gives Link valuable information on the Pendants of Virtue and gifts him with the Pegasus Boots. They are also both aged characters, and in the majority of her appearances Impa is a old Hylian, like Sahasrahla. Interestingly, some Gossip Stones talk about Impa, but only when Link communicates with them via the Mask of Truth. Likewise, Buzzblobs talk about Sahasrahla, but only when sprinkled with Magic Powder, thus turned into Cukemen. -Stars talk http://i2.photobucket.com/albums/y27/pyroac/Starssprite.gif 23:37, June 13, 2010 (UTC) : : Third times a charm perhaps. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 23:39, June 13, 2010 (UTC) : : Same as last time. -'Isdrakthül' 23:42, June 13, 2010 (UTC) : : Same as last two times... --'DekuStick' '' '' : : It sure is nutty. Call me... Scrat. --AuronKaizer ' 23:46, June 13, 2010 (UTC) :: : Oooh, ooh, can I be Scratte? Or Diego?! -Stars talk http://i2.photobucket.com/albums/y27/pyroac/Starssprite.gif 14:03, June 14, 2010 (UTC) : : Same as all times previous to this one. -'Minish Link 23:47, June 13, 2010 (UTC) :: : (Read: two times.) --'DekuStick' '' '' : : My word is my everything.--Ingo the great (talk) 23:52, June 13, 2010 (UTC) : : I support this for the posts. -- Haru Mclean Namikaze Kana: ナミカゼ ハ ル マクリーン, Romaji: Namikaze Haru Makurīn : : I still do not know. Meep Meep (talk) 00:07, June 14, 2010 (UTC) : : Well good lady you've got me sold. I am now a fan of thar yonder suggestion of greatness. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 00:15, June 14, 2010 (UTC) : : I don't like this fight, but you put in so much effort this time that I can't even stay neutral. Portal-Kombat : Yay Kakiriko! Cybrwulf Ciela vs. David Jr. They both have mysterious pasts. After being overcome by the sea, they both washed up on a beach and were rescued. The rescuers (Oshus and Tingle family) took them in and adopted them. During the games They both have a dislike for their greedy companion (Linebeck and Tingle). They are more fond of their more level headed companions though (Link and Ankle).--Ingo the great (talk) 23:45, June 13, 2010 (UTC) : : This is good. I'm sure oni will hate it. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 23:46, June 13, 2010 (UTC) : : Hmm. It looks pretty good. --'DekuStick' '' '' : : Nice. Very unique. -'Minish Link' 23:48, June 13, 2010 (UTC) : : Sorry, no dice this time around. I like the suggestion, I'm just not feeling it this week. PH, you know... It's a ToC turn-off, unless the character involved happens to be Linebeck. And very few characters are, honestly. --AuronKaizer ' 23:53, June 13, 2010 (UTC) : : I somewhat like it but not much. It's one sided, and the connections aren't enough. The 00:03, June 14, 2010 (UTC) : : I dig. Meep Meep (talk) 00:07, June 14, 2010 (UTC) : : Meh. -'Isdrakthül 00:08, June 14, 2010 (UTC) : : It's not your best suggestion, but I'm still a fan. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 00:15, June 14, 2010 (UTC) : : I see the connectoin, but not a good one. Sorry, man/\/\r.6r33|\| |-|@T (talk) 00:40, June 14, 2010 (UTC)Mr.Green hat : : I like these connections. Portal-Kombat Darknut vs. Death Sword They both appear as minibosses and have gigantic swords they both also rely on different fighting styles. One relies on the "Use the weapon you got in the last dungeon" style, while the other uses a classic sword fight. /\/\r.6r33|\| |-|@T (talk) 00:03, June 14, 2010 (UTC)Mr.Green hat : : Minibosses with swords are common, and the other one is a difference. Just no. -'Isdrakthül' 00:06, June 14, 2010 (UTC) : : Fail is fail when you're a failing failer. Eye should no. --AuronKaizer ''' 00:07, June 14, 2010 (UTC) : : Meep. I just do not enjoy this very much. Meep Meep (talk) 00:08, June 14, 2010 (UTC) : : A great suggestion indeed... This is why you should never tell people that your suggestion is good before suggesting it. You'll either come off as arrogant if your suggestion really is good or get laughed at if it's bad (read: this suggestion). ''Xykeb'' ''Yvolix'' '' '' 00:15, June 14, 2010 (UTC) : : I think its all been said. That includes "Meep". --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 00:15, June 14, 2010 (UTC) : : Yeah... swords are very common among minibosses. --'''DekuStick '' '' : : Death Sword is a ghost and Darkuts are knights. Swords are common. I'm just not feeling it. The 00:20, June 14, 2010 (UTC) : : What Joe said. -'Minish Link' 00:22, June 14, 2010 (UTC) : : This is one of the instances where great ≠ good. -- Haru Mclean Namikaze Kana: ナミカゼ ハ ル マクリーン, Romaji: Namikaze Haru Makurīn : : These competitors don't match up well enough. Sorry. Portal-Kombat I want on no part of this --AmazingLink (talk) 15:26, June 14, 2010 (UTC)AmazingLink Tatl vs. Tael Two siblings could have an odd turnout in the votes! --AmazingLink (talk) 15:25, June 14, 2010 (UTC)AmazingLink : : I rather like it. Let's see how it goes. Sincerely, Watcher. : : I don't like opposing fights when I have suggested one...but this has been suggested before and shot down before. Check the damn archives. Just NO. -Stars talk http://i2.photobucket.com/albums/y27/pyroac/Starssprite.gif 16:40, June 14, 2010 (UTC) : : Too much alike. let there be difference. /\/\r.6r33|\| |-|@T (talk) 17:31, June 14, 2010 (UTC)Mr.Green hat Midna vs. Ezlo Okay, this sounds really really weird, right? Both are from different worlds than the game's main location (Hyrule). Both are Link's main in-game companion. Both of them were cursed by the game's main antagonist to take a different form, Ezlo as a hat, Midna as the little... imp thing. Both are returned to their true forms at the end of their respective games and return to their worlds, and after they return to their worlds, the door to said world is closed. Also, both are from the same world as their main antagonists, and both are well known in their worlds (Ezlo is a famous sage, Midna is the princess of the Twili). They both help Link get into a different form (Minish/Wolf Link), and finally, the weirdest connection, they both ride on Link in some way. Hey, it's the best I've got. -'Minish Link' 17:07, June 14, 2010 (UTC) : : I think i saw a fight EXACTLY like a month or two ago. It gets a little repetative. /\/\r.6r33|\| |-|@T (talk) 17:30, June 14, 2010 (UTC)Mr.Green hat Comments Temple of Courage